


This unfamiliar scene : 420 Yen

by zhyn



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kishimoto had forgotten the Haze captain's name, but it was obvious the other boy hadn't forgotten his. Or how to embarrass Kishimoto unduly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This unfamiliar scene : 420 Yen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Before anything else, let me mention that this is a collection of drabbles I've made for Hikaru no Go. Most of them are unconnected from each other, except maybe via providence. Some were prompt drabbles, others written for challenges. Most imply the possibility of a relationship between two males, though I've also written gen. Anyway, enjoy!

**Title:** 420 yen  
 **Series:** Hikaru no go  
 **Characters:** Mitani and Kishimoto  
 **Summary:** Six years later, two people meet unexpectedly. Written for Blind Go round 7

This was not how Kishimoto Kaoru envisioned meeting the Haze boy again. In truth, he's never thought they'd meet again not that he'd forgotten that tournament, oh no, if anything, the Shindou and Touya dynamics back then and the other boy's shockingly orange hair made it memorable. But when he graduated from Kaio he'd left everything connecting him to the game of go, and the 'Shindou Hikaru' and 'Touya Akira' were just mere names, devoid of significance besides those of go pros on the way to the top.

After the initial shock, the Haze boy not a boy, Kishimoto thought, as it's been six years since years and he should be out of high school now repeated his order for the largest cup of brewed coffee, to go, and it was obvious from the glint in his eyes that he was finding this situation amusing as he wrote a name on the cup's side.

"That'll be four hundred and twenty yen."

Kishimoto fumbled around for change and hastily pocketed the receipt. What was this boy's name again? They only met that one time, and Kishimoto had been appallingly high-handed about it. It had something to do with a number, yes, so maybe if he count from one to ten he'd remember.

How are you doing today, Kishimoto? Now he was definitely embarrassed at forgetting. Haze's captain obviously remembered _him_. Haze boy - Kishimoto was still counting in his head, trying to think of surnames that start with four - leaned over the counter while they waited for his coffee. Kishimoto promptly lost his count while he tried to find something else to focus on besides that intent gaze. That torte looked specially delicious. "Hey, Kishimoto-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm nearly done here and there's a go salon right across the street. Maybe I can invite you to a game."

"I'm sorry, I've not played go in three years." That was since he entered university, because his father said, there is no point in pursuing something you'll never succeed in, was there, Kaoru? And he'd never looked back.

Too bad. It'll be fun to see how we'll fare. There was no bitterness in his voice, at least. "I haven't played much either, 'cept with the ojiisan there, and it'll be nice to see if I've grown rusty."

"I'll consider it - maybe next time." He was still thinking of the other guy's name when his coffee arrived. He accepted it with a small murmur of thanks.

"It's on the tag, you know."

"Tag?"

Haze captain's lip quirked up, and he casually pointed to the one pinned on his apron.

"Yuuki-kun?" Now that was definitely not it. It didn't even have a number on it.

Kishimoto-kun, he acknowledged, and that quirk turned into a lazy grin. "And it's Mitani Yuuki, since you forgot."

Mitani Yuuki. Kishimoto filed it away in his mind, and as he left the cafe, he glanced down at the phone number written on his receipt and felt his ears turn red.


End file.
